


[何焉悦色] Love Me

by aoi_literature



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M, 何焉悦色 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 02:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoi_literature/pseuds/aoi_literature
Summary: PWP含有（较为健全的）D / S关系





	[何焉悦色] Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> PWP  
含有（较为健全的）D / S关系

  
  
▷BGM - [Love me if you can](https://c.y.qq.com/base/fcgi-bin/u?__=gblM3fR)  


  
  
  
  
嗒。嗒。  
  
靴底与地板敲击出声响。有节奏的脚步声由远及近。  
  
耳朵敏锐地捕捉到门外传来的动静，他紧张地绷直了身体。意识全都集中到听觉上。由于眼睛被蒙住，视觉遭到阻碍的缘故，其余一切感官都变得更为灵敏。——其实不被蒙着也没什么差别，厚重的遮光窗帘隔绝了房间里的所有光线，即便睁开眼睛也伸手不见五指。  
  
吱呀。  
  
房门开了。  
  
走道上的光线透过打开的门缝，微弱地浸入一片黑暗中，随即又消失在重新闭合的房门后。马丁靴踩在地毯上化为钝重沉默的声响，脚步声停在了他面前。两颊被掐住，脸被迫微微上仰抬起。似乎是在确认什么。旋即很快又放开。  
  
对方在他面前蹲下身，另一只平放的手掌伸了过来。鼻腔里嗅闻到一股甜软的香气。他循着气味乖乖低下头，寻摸着伸出舌尖去舔舐对方的掌心。一点一点，像幼犬喝水一样，仔细舔干净了掌心里涂抹着的炼奶。在这样重复好几回之后，被奖赏一般挠了挠下巴。  
  
焉栩嘉这时才出声。漫不经心地问。  
「不怕是别人？」  
  
「我认得你的手。」  
何洛洛歪过脑袋在他掌心里蹭了蹭脸颊，低低回答说。  
  
他听到焉栩嘉发出了一声满意的轻笑。眼睛看不见，只能从声音和动作确认对方的反应。焉栩嘉在他的脸颊上抚摸了几把，又轻拂过柔顺的发顶，摸了摸他脑袋。  
  
「我回来啦。」  
他终于说。  
  
嗷呜。  
何洛洛从喉咙里呜咽出模糊的音节，算是应答。  
  
焉栩嘉依旧揉着他的头发，语气平淡，问得平平常常。  
「今天自己在家有没有听话？」  
  
「有。」  
他安静而乖巧地回答道。  
  
  
  
焉栩嘉从他面前站起身，走去了房间角落里。何洛洛听到打火机摩擦点火的声音，知道他是去点香薰蜡烛。焉栩嘉惯常爱用voluspa的山茶花系列。房间的一隅燃起些微的光亮，何洛洛尝试着在蒙眼的带子下稍稍抬起眼睑，晦暗的烛光在眼睑下浅浅浮动。沉郁的香气若有似无，淡淡地溢散过来。他嗅了嗅，今天是波罗的海琥珀香味。  
  
房间里燃起昏暗安静的烛火之后，方才影影绰绰地显出全貌。  
  
地面上铺满正红色的长绒棉地毯。所以进入房间之后，脚步声被吞没成暗沉的声响。何洛洛整个人裹在一件单薄而宽大的白衬衫里。除了这件没扣扣子的衬衫以外，身上一丝不挂。  
  
衬衫是焉栩嘉的。  
当然是焉栩嘉的。  
  
琥珀松软沉静的淡淡香味弥散在房间中。他安安静静地跪坐在地毯上，眼睛被黑色布条严实地蒙住，双手缚在背后，另一端绑在身后的椅子上。如同一只被束在金丝囚笼里伶仃且瘦弱的鸟。在满地的艳红里，是唯一活色生香的一点雪白。

他微微朝角落里侧过头，等待焉栩嘉下一步的动作，线条分明的侧颜浸没在忽明忽暗的烛光里。  
  
天神躲在伊甸园里偷欢，摘下禁忌的鲜红果实，半面纯真半面放浪。  
  
  
  
焉栩嘉并不很急，踏着黑色马丁靴，慢吞吞地走回他面前。何洛洛耳朵里捕捉到窸窣的动静，对方似乎蹲了下来。伸手在他光裸着的腿上拍了拍，语气仍旧淡淡的。  
  
「跪直一些。」  
  
何洛洛遵从着照做了。由于双手缚在身后的缘故，他不太好掌控平衡，起身有些艰难。歪歪扭扭几下总算是跪立了起来。焉栩嘉伸手扶住他的肩膀，令他稳住身体，何洛洛同时听到了拉链拉开的声音，以及窸窸窣窣的布料摩擦声响。  
  
随即就一个哆嗦。  
  
两个人面对面以同样的姿势跪立着，像是在拥抱。焉栩嘉的手下滑到了他的腰上，同时滚烫的热度以缓慢又不容推拒的动作磨蹭着嵌进了他双腿的缝隙间。抵得离腿根太拢，甚至摩擦着他的囊袋。  
  
…不看也知道那是什么。  
  
他听到对方发出了一声轻笑，也许是因为在做扩展和润滑之前，他的身下就已经很湿了，粘稠的液体一并沾湿了对方灼热挺立的性器。焉栩嘉靠得很近，几乎是毫无缝隙地拥住他，阴茎也在双腿间插得很深很深，伞状顶端甚至已经戳到了他臀后。  
  
令他更加感到害羞的是，由于贴得太近的缘故，他胯下尚且绵软的小家伙不可避免地戳到了对方的T恤上。何洛洛颤栗着下意识想要向后退，对危险的回避本能令他试图逃跑，却被注意到这个动作的焉栩嘉心情不虞地掐了一把臀尖，只好委委屈屈地乖乖不动了。  
  
他刚刚跪起来时，双腿并没有收得很紧，焉栩嘉对此不是很满意，扶在他腰侧的手指摁了摁，低声道。  
  
「并拢，何洛洛。」  
  
何洛洛战战兢兢地，费力地按照他的要求，哆嗦着将修长白皙的双腿收得更拢了一些，双腿间滚烫的性器也因此夹得更紧，触感更为明显，紧密地磨蹭着大腿内侧，甚至能感觉到表面贲张凸起的筋络。瘦弱的蝴蝶骨颤抖着，他战栗着害怕，努力克制住想逃的冲动。  
  
不能不听话。  
不听话会被罚。  
  
他无从得知焉栩嘉什么时候会发怒，这时他是一个随心所欲统治乖戾的暴君，冰冷无情不讲情面。何洛洛唯一能做的，只有乖乖听话。  
  
后者似乎对此很满意，撩开他的额发，奖赏性地在光洁的额头嘬了一下。紧接着搂着何洛洛细瘦的腰肢，开始动作。模拟抽插的动作向前送着性器，在湿滑的腹股沟下进出得很顺畅，撞击出咕啾咕啾黏腻的水声，何洛洛脑子里一片空白，所有意识都集中在腿间夹嵌住的热度，像粘稠的蜂蜜被搅拌，往下挤压流淌出难堪的液体。甚至比直接插入更为羞耻，令他无地自容。腿间前后磨蹭的阴茎烫得他不停哆嗦，推送的时候摩擦过囊袋，耻毛前端沾上白浊的液体，下腹流淌过燥热的快感。像闪电一样流窜游走过脊骨，在头顶炸裂发麻。何洛洛无法思考，理智被汹涌而上的情欲吞噬殆尽，全然被欲望支配。

他很快就硬了。每次被焉栩嘉缓慢地磨蹭，微微昂扬的阴茎就撞到对方小腹上。酸胀，难捱，带着无法言喻的快感。

「嘉嘉…我想射……」  
他拼命咽下差点出口的惊叫声，抖抖索索地祈求说。

「不是说了要经过我同意吗。」  
焉栩嘉回答的语气仍旧很淡，仿佛只是坐在办公桌前例行公事。但态度很明显，开始才不久，他不被允许射精。  
  
何洛洛含含糊糊呜咽了几声，不说话了。肩膀抖了抖，努力绷紧身体配合他。焉栩嘉很有耐心，如同坐在长桌前的红丝绒高背椅上，系上洁白的领巾优雅地享用烛光晚餐。他动得很慢，并不急着抒缓欲望，对何洛洛来说比起催情更像是折磨，每一点摩擦过的触感都无限放大，缓慢地抽出，随后再模仿侵犯的动作，一点点地磨蹭过大腿内侧敏感的软肉，仿佛要把快感纤毫不漏地烙印在他神经上。但他也不敢祈求焉栩嘉快一些，快些结束享乐放过他。他是不能提出要求的，只是一头待宰的羔羊，被端上桌亟待享用的盛宴。

「这里也跟你后面一样夹得很紧。」

他听到焉栩嘉在他耳边不紧不慢地点评说，声音里带着一丁点笑意。何洛洛扁扁嘴不说话，明明是你让我把腿并拢的。  
  
他一双长腿打颤得厉害，被快感和羞耻炙得哆嗦个不停，根本无法独自跪稳，只能前倾靠在焉栩嘉身上，将身体重心全都交于焉栩嘉承着。嘴唇缺氧一般翕合颤动，努力费尽一切力气让自己不要在被撞击的过程中腿软滑下去。  
  
他不想被罚，更确切地说是不敢。  
  
这种时候乞怜是没用的，他早就得到过教训。就算马上糯糯地可怜兮兮地说对不起也没有用。其余时候焉栩嘉是吃撒娇卖萌这一套的，何洛洛很擅长通过卖乖在他那儿讨一点宽松对待，讨他宠着自己温柔地揉揉捏捏。他惯常疼何洛洛，也纵容他。但这种情况下接下来只会变成他哭得上气不接下气，凄惨至极，哭到崩溃不停道歉。而道歉也没有用，焉栩嘉一点点也不会心软。严格遵循指令是唯一的出路。  
  
焉栩嘉跟他说过，如果受不住的话，可以停止——他是指这种相处模式。毕竟他向来异常尊重何洛洛意愿，他是不爱强迫人的。而何洛洛当时固执地摇了摇头。  
  
我可以的。  
他坚持说。  
  
  
何洛洛跌跌撞撞地将头搁到他肩上，嘴唇张合，哆嗦着擦过他肩膀，呼出的吐息扑拥成热气。  
  
「不许咬重了，不然下次连嘴一起塞。」  
焉栩嘉及时地提前开口。  
  
连警告的话也说得平平淡淡，多一分波动都没有。身下做着情色的事情，动作却禁欲而机械。精密得像只是完成一项工作。

何洛洛僵了一下，听话地堪堪张口含咬住他肩头。  
  
这里是焉栩嘉的游乐场。他自动割让出领地，规则约定俗成，另一方拥有绝对的控制权。喜怒无常也好，偶尔平静温和偶尔独断专横暴戾冷漠也好，全随对方心意。  
  
情欲蒸腾氤氲着向上翻涌，旖旎的氛围与满室琥珀香气一起上升。  
  
焉栩嘉没打算就这样蹭到射，他只是饶有兴致地观赏着对方白衬衫遮掩下挺立的性器。退了出来。  
  
腿间细嫩的软肉被蹭得泛红，一片湿滑泥泞。挺立的阴茎得不到抚慰，颤巍巍地在空气中颤抖。看起来煞是可怜。如果现在扯下蒙眼的带子，能看见小兔子的眼睛也泛着潮红，含了一汪潮湿氤氲的水汽，如同森林里清冷朦胧的晨雾弥漫。但为时尚早，他还不准备这样做。  
  
  
何洛洛被他磨蹭了这么一发，已经没了理智，情欲噬啃断神经，虚虚地咬着他的肩膀，连呢喃的声音都在颤抖，像孱弱就快死去的吸血鬼。  
  
被他关在厚重窗帘后不见天日的房间里，苍白的，漂亮的，小吸血鬼。  
  
「想要…嘉嘉…」  
  
焉栩嘉伸出手指，修剪圆滑的指甲盖轻轻刮擦过他线条流畅的下颌，撩拨出轻微却难耐的酥痒，耐心又恶劣地逗弄他。「想要？求我啊。」  
  
蜂蜜色的眼睛开始失神。唤声里牵连出三千丝线，又乖又黏。  
  
「哥哥…」

  
何洛洛太瘦了，瘦骨嶙峋的瘦，他有一次慢条斯理地调戏小孩，说他不喜欢太瘦的，急得何洛洛呜呜哭，扯着他衣角解释是体质问题长不胖，焉栩嘉装凶，说你撒娇也没有用，我就是不喜欢，直到把人欺负狠了，泪汪汪地坐在旁边，焉栩嘉才心满意足地捞过他揣进怀里假模假样哄一哄。心想何洛洛谈起恋爱真是傻得没有智商，他怎么可能不喜欢。  
  
他简直喜欢小兔子喜欢得要死了。

  
手掌无言地继续往下滑落，抚过突出分明的喉结，绕到在空气中微微挺立的乳头，围着淡淡的一圈乳晕打转，在最脆弱的乳尖戳刺出指甲印，满意地感受到被玩弄的人身体弹了一下，何洛洛不再说话了，抿着嘴唇拼命压抑住反应。即便如此他仍旧喘得细碎急促，不时漏出惊促的低声呼叫。手掌缓慢地，从胸前敞开的衬衫一路往下抚摸，最终落到平坦的下腹。何洛洛还没有射，焉栩嘉不允许，但那里已经被性器溢出的黏液沾染得湿滑泥泞。方且十八岁的少年发育尚不算完全。耻毛长得稀疏，淡淡地簇在下腹部。焉栩嘉抚摸着那里，玩弄一样用指尖向上撩起毛发，传来微妙的触感，分明没有触碰到身体，却像细微的电流通过一样令他不停战栗。询问的语气轻浮飘动，似乎是在漫不经心地挑逗，又不知道有几分认真打算，似是而非，恶劣地问。  
  
「这里也剃光光好不好？」  
  
何洛洛只能咬紧了嘴唇发出低低哀鸣的呜咽。怯怯地摇着头表达自己的意愿。并不知道哪一次的忤逆会带来灾难，因此他总是胆战心惊。  
  
焉栩嘉至少这回没有生气，也没继续强求非要这样做，似乎切实只是心血来潮逗弄他一下，以看他这副模样为乐。  
  
「下次试一下三角内裤？我看到有带毛绒兔子尾巴的。」他话题内容很跳跃，又漫不经心地问。

「你不是想穿女装吗？」他没等何洛洛反驳说那还不是因为你觉得该我穿，抱着他，手指抚过后腰，缓慢地又情色地舔舐耳垂，「下次我们试试JK。你坐在课桌上，上衣短得一伸手就露出腰，赤裸白净的脚腕悬在空中晃荡，掀起裙子怯生生勾引我说没穿内裤，我跪在地上钻进百褶裙里帮你口交，头发蹭过大腿内侧酥酥痒痒，你又不敢把腿并拢，然后躺在桌子上张开腿被我操，双腿紧紧勾住我的背不肯放。或者粉色的护士装，配上超薄的白色过膝袜，用吊袜带固定住，中间留下一截绝对领域，裙子很短，短到遮不住屁股，我让你转过去给我看看，你羞得拼命往下扯，我说你变态下流穿成这样，你的蕾丝内裤和脱到一半的袜子挂在腿上，一边抽抽噎噎地哭一边在我的要求下被迫自慰给我看。」

他说着放到任何公共平台上都会被屏蔽打码的限制级内容，语气却很淡很冷，彷如一个没有感情的智能语音机器人，描述方式平淡，无波无澜。没有因为香艳露骨的内容而增加一点情绪波动。

何洛洛被他舔着耳朵，冷淡的言语欺凌戳刺得他体无完肤，被描述画面的羞耻感随着血液奔淌，遍散进每一条血管，反而被刺激得更加兴奋，浑身都泛起淡淡的粉红。

「都行。」  
他迫切地喘着气，最终仍旧低低地答道。

在短短两个字里他蕴含了比提问更多的含义。无条件地表示应从。什么样要不得的玩法都可以，是你的话都行。

只要是焉栩嘉所愿望的，他就会去帮忙实现。明知这是一场恶意欺凌，却还是举起双手配合施害者的恶行，将自己全面交付。

助纣为虐。帮凶和受害者都是自己。

焉栩嘉向后退身松开了他，在这同时，何洛洛就跪立不稳跌坐在地，垂着头试图慢慢平缓自己呼吸。  
  
对方好整以暇地站起身，迈步过去时拍了拍他肩膀，在他身后的椅子上坐下。随即又响起细碎的声响。何洛洛看不见，不知道他干了什么，只是遵循着指令，费力地、跌跌撞撞地换了个方向，跪着慢慢挪到他身前。他的双手被绑在身后，只能低下头凑近，用牙齿咬住已经拉开的裤链，将内裤叼扯得更下来一些。滚烫硬挺的柱体带着令人心惊的热度，磨蹭过他柔滑的脸颊。  
  
烛火里少年的神情纯净且虔诚。性器顶端没入柔软温暖的口腔，粉嫩湿滑的舌尖一点一点地舔舐敏感的铃口，灵活地绕着伞状顶端打着旋刮擦而过，感受到焉栩嘉的腿在他脑袋旁边条件反射性地痉挛收缩了一下。压抑之下呼吸声仍旧明显变得粗重。何洛洛喜欢他对自己起反应，鼻腔里志得意满地哼出一点气声。

随后他自己被突然的刺激触感激得狠狠打了个颤，身体绷紧，差点弹起来。

何洛洛很快就知道刚才那点空隙里细碎的动静声焉栩嘉是在干什么了。

脱鞋。

一只光着的脚踩上了他胯下精神饱满蓄势待发的阴茎。他几乎是拼命忍耐才没在惊促之下失控用牙齿磕到嘴里含着的性器。焉栩嘉连袜子也一并脱了，就着这个姿势，脚趾向上慢条斯理地挑弄囊袋。

何洛洛被他搞得腰肢发软，颤个不停，脑袋重新开始空白，顾不上继续舔弄他性器，只能断断续续地细碎喘气。双眼失神，几近高潮到缺氧。瘦弱的脊骨在白衬衫下难耐地绷紧。连脚背都跟着绷直。焉栩嘉抓紧了他后脑勺的头发，示意他别松神，好好干。

何洛洛有点委屈，焉栩嘉又在欺负他了。焉栩嘉太过分了。

他刚刚努力地，抖抖索索地张开嘴，就又被没轻没重踩了几脚，脚趾夹着柱体灵活地蹂躏，迫使他鼻腔里漏出细细碎碎的哀鸣，把全部精力都放到忍耐下腹处酸胀的射精冲动上。意识被强烈的欲望紧紧捆缚住。焉栩嘉很恶劣，似乎以逗弄他为乐。何洛洛更委屈了，几乎想就此罢工不干甚至跟他闹架，他本来就箭在弦上蓄势待发，已经被迫忍了很久，又被这样饶有兴致又没有章法地胡乱挑逗，实在就快要憋不住。还要小心嘴里不磕碰到。但他的恋人很擅长把控分寸，焉栩嘉稍微俯身摸了摸他后脑勺，在发顶胡乱地揉了两把。意思是禁令解除，他被允许可以射了。

焉栩嘉又挑弄了几下，白浊的黏液很快伴随着低低的呜咽声沾湿了他的脚趾缝隙。何洛洛从短暂的高潮空白和脱力中回神，听见对方慢条斯理的感叹声，不知道有没有嘲讽和调笑他在这样的刺激下就射了的意味，他气鼓鼓地想要报复作乱，在牙齿刚刚轻轻收拢的时候，焉栩嘉就警示性地捏了捏他耳垂。何洛洛的捣乱计划被捏碎在摇篮里。只好乖乖继续帮他口。  
  
要射的时候焉栩嘉推晚了，没能推动他，大部分被何洛洛固执地吞了进去。只有一些些白浊的液体溅到男孩的脸上。  
  
唯独在这件事上他们总是达不成统一意见。焉栩嘉坚持不喜欢射在他嘴里，而何洛洛觉得这样也无所谓。甚至有些执拗。在焉栩嘉的事上，他总是比焉栩嘉本人更为过激。于是每当这种时候，两个人就会进行一场心照不宣的暗中博弈。反正他们惯常很喜欢battle。

这次是他赢了。  
  
他看不见焉栩嘉的神情。不过蒙着眼睛也挡不住他的骄傲和得意，何洛洛伸出舌尖，缓慢又挑逗地舔了一圈嘴边溅射到的精液，挑衅一样，喉结滚动，咽了下去。  
  
他能寻摸到一些安全区域。互相试探踩踏。有时候意外大胆的行为反而不会触怒对方。在这种时候他可以态度强势坚持一些。比如口交的时候亮出牙齿，都只是被警告捏了捏耳朵。就像现在，他摆出几分小小的，胜利的得意。焉栩嘉果不其然没生气，只是叹了叹气。  
  
不过焉栩嘉有办法对付他。他叹息一样地说，状似有些烦恼，我可不想接吻的时候嘴里都是自己的味道。这下轮到何洛洛发愁了，这句话意味着焉栩嘉接下来都不会再亲他。而他向来不肯放过任何一个焉栩嘉主动吻他的机会。他可怜地哼出几个鼻音，那你帮我刷牙嘛。他说。刷得湿漉漉也没关系。  
  
不。  
焉栩嘉简明扼要地拒绝他。拉起自己的裤链。俯身下来用手指摩挲他的脸，擦掉那些刚才溅在脸上而没被舔掉的精液，手指很慢很慢地抚过他嘴唇，将精液一点点涂抹上去，抹出一片水润的光泽。  
  
何洛洛的唇漂亮极了。焉栩嘉没肯说自己被他吞吐时已经快要疯掉。  
  
「嘉嘉，我想看你。」  
何洛洛被这个缓慢又情色的动作撩得受不住，软软地，低声祈求道。  
  
「不行。」  
  
焉栩嘉再度简明扼要地拒绝他。他喜欢掌控，而何洛洛甘愿臣服。  


  
在解开蒙眼的带子之前，还有别的事要干。  
  
他起身将跪坐在地上的男孩抱起，抱到自己腿上坐好，给他解开背后绑缚着双手的绳索， 纵然捆得不算很紧，粗糙的麻绳仍然在细瘦白净的手腕上勒出几道明显的红印，焉栩嘉拉过他的手腕抬到面前，低下头在泛红的印记处轻轻吻了吻，同时也不忘伸手给他揉捏有些酸麻的肩膀关节。  
  
天秤座喜好优雅的秉性发作，他总是这么妥帖细致地照顾到何洛洛感受，出门前也是。抱着一丝不挂的何洛洛，仔细地做好润滑，将跳蛋塞进去，给他穿上衬衫，再蒙住眼睛，将手捆在背后，问他会不会太紧，每道工序都有条不紊。  
  
何洛洛撑在椅子上换了个姿势，面对面跨坐在他身上，把头埋进焉栩嘉颈窝里，搂紧了他脖颈。这个姿势不可避免地令他想到初次公演的那个拥抱，当时他也是穿的白衬衫。焉栩嘉环抱着他，手从腋下伸过，在形状漂亮单薄的蝴蝶骨上轻微挠了挠，是催促的意思。何洛洛紧紧咬着嘴唇，忍着羞耻感，顺从地将臀部稍微往上抬了些，方便焉栩嘉将手指更顺利地伸进去。  
  
白天他出门工作带着遥控开关。  
何洛洛后穴里被他塞了一天的跳蛋。  
  
也因此他才会连跪立起身都很艰难，急不可耐想要快些结束解脱，对一点点的刺激都应激过度。跳蛋被抵在离敏感点很近的地方，震动时时不时会碰到一下，何洛洛忍耐了太久，导致全身都泛起淡淡的粉红。  
  
他算得上是一个温柔的男朋友，不想让他的小兔子哭，所以开的最低档。  
  
「白天不是有一次调到最高档了吗？」他沾了点润滑液，一边往里摸索着探入手指，曲起指节将跳蛋尾端的线往外一点点扯动，一边像谈论常事一般，语气平淡地说。嗡嗡颤动的椭圆球体一路滑蹭过柔嫩而敏感的肠壁。何洛洛趴在他身上，随着手指顶弄的动作而微不可察地战栗，手臂环抱住他脖颈，乖乖地依顺在他怀里，默默点头。

的确是有那么一会儿。不过很短。他以为是焉栩嘉心血来潮故意要折腾他一下，所以没有提起。  
  
「那是夏之光按的。」  
焉栩嘉继续不紧不慢地说。  
  
  
何洛洛猛地瞪大双眼。呼吸一滞。  
  
  
白天拍摄的时候，夏之光在隔壁棚。中场休息时他跑来找焉栩嘉闲聊，见到后者手里正有一下没一下地把玩一个物件，好奇心发作询问这是什么。  
  
焉栩嘉把手向前伸了一些，张开五指，递予他瞧。  
  
遥控开关。  
他眼里噙着一点笑意，慢条斯理地说。  
  
夏之光也不客气，接过来抓着研究了一阵，随手试着把开关往上调。一格一格往上推到最上面。不知道是不是他的错觉，焉栩嘉好像比刚才笑意更甚。什么家用电器是有档位的啊？他浑然不觉问道。  
  
焉栩嘉不置可否，没正面回答。推了推他示意隔壁工作人员在叫准备开工了。夏之光抬头一看还真是，没挂心这点无足轻重的小事，赶紧跑回去专心工作了。焉栩嘉从夏之光手里拿回来的时候，又等了一等，盯着那个遥控器凝神看了一会儿，才调回最低档。  
  
他稍微有些后悔没有安一个红外摄像头或者窃听器，可以观察到何洛洛的反应。  
  
下次好了。  
  
  
  
「吓到了吗？」他没跟何洛洛说具体来龙去脉，饶有兴致地隐去了一些事实，问道。

「有一点。」何洛洛老老实实地小声回答。换来一声轻笑。焉栩嘉继续专心进行手上的工作，一点一点，很慢地将跳蛋尾端的线往外拉扯，何洛洛有些受不住这样漫长的碾磨，动了动肩膀示意他快些。  
  
「快了…等一下，马上就好。」  
  
焉栩嘉慢生生地，很耐心地哄他。何洛洛绷紧了肩背，默默全神贯注等着他最终将线扯出。  
  
跳蛋就差一点点取出来的时候，又被焉栩嘉手指抵着往里塞了进去，恰好抵到敏感点。何洛洛没防住这下，惊呼一声，被刺得一个激灵，腿一软整个人瘫在他腿上，反应过来恨恨地咬了他一口。  
  
焉栩嘉没介意他的泄愤行为，还在面不改色地说混账话。  
  
「抱歉，刚刚手滑了一下。」  
  
何洛洛要不是没有力气，完完全全被他拿捏住，简直愤怒得想骂人。我信你的鬼话，哪有这样手滑的。但他浑身酸软乏力又敏感，真要打起来可能只能被按着艹，于是只够抬起手有气无力地在对方肩膀上锤了一下，断断续续骂一声坏蛋。  
  
焉栩嘉也知道他不会信这样拙劣的说辞。只随口诌个理由应付他一下，这次没再作乱，很干脆地扯着线直接将跳蛋拉了出来，关掉开关丢到一旁。忍耐了体内持续的刺激太久，何洛洛整个人都脱力，几乎半瘫在他怀里。焉栩嘉擦了擦手，伸到脑后去帮他扯蒙眼的带子。  
  
眼前一直挡住视线的黑色布条终于往下滑落，何洛洛眨了几下眼，还没来得及睁开，下一秒被一只手覆住了眼帘。  
  
「等一下再睁。」  
  
他温声地说。  
  
  
在覆住眼睛的手也松开之后，被褫夺已久的视觉终于缓缓流淌回了他的世界里，视线里是他最喜欢的人。

焉栩嘉很安静地看着他。

他没忍住凑上去吻了吻焉栩嘉。

  
紧接着他又被抱起，按着趴在椅子上。焉栩嘉喜欢这个从背后侵犯他的交媾姿势，其实何洛洛更想要正面看他的脸，但他不能提要求，所以得按焉栩嘉的意愿来。  
  
怎样做都没关系。都不重要了，他们是联结在一起的。他喘息着，费力地转头去看焉栩嘉，长长的睫羽颤动，黑亮的眼睛清明。  
  
  
「喜欢你的生日礼物吗？」  
他问。  


  
FIN.


End file.
